Silver Wolf and Ice Princess
by kyoshiob69
Summary: En busca del soldado perfecto...
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de leer el fic "Castel in the air" digamos que me quedo la espinita de algo con toques militares, asi que este es el resultado!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de mai-hime y mai-otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 1**

Hoy después de 5 años de ausencia, por fin puedo volver a casa con el amor de mi vida, jamas creí siquiera pensar algo así, pero después de conocer hace 6 años a Shizuru Viola en una fiesta de la Armada Nacional, digamos que no tuve opción, solo espero que ella no me haya olvidado, mi intención jamas fue cambiar de una misión de 3 meses a una de 5 años, pero el solo pensar en ella me mantuvo viva... y aquí estoy frente a nuestra casa en Windbloom.

- Secretario Viola?

- General Kuga?

- Quien es papá?

- Ho-Hola Shiz...- el Secretario me dio un abrazo de oso

- Pero no te quedes ahí hija, entra, justo hoy estábamos visitando a Shizuru antes del gran día...

-Gran dia?- Pregunte

Así el Secretario me llevo a rastras hasta la sala, donde me encontré con la platicando animadamente con una joven.

-Buenos dias - La salude mientras le besaba la mano y hacia una reverencia

- Ge- General? no lo puedo creer!

- Pues yo tampoco , pero logre regresar y, quien es esta bella dama?- Dirigiendo mi vista a la dama detrás de la

- Oh cielos, donde están mis modales, ella es la Srita. Alyssa Searss

- Un gusto conocerla Srita. Searss- Y la salude del mismo modo

-Bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones tome asiento General Kuga- Me dijo el Secretario y así lo hice

El silencio se hizo en la sala, durante unos minutos todos me miraban con asombro, como si vieran a un muerto viviente o algo por el estilo, el silencio se interrumpió cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Yo voy hija- El Secretario se dirigió a la puerta y regreso con una peli verde

- Buen día Margueritte-san- Las damas al unisono

- Y quien eres tu?- Me pregunto un tanto altanera

- Ella es...- Shizuru

- Buenos días yo soy el General Natsuki Kuga de la Primera Division de la Armada Nacional- Y le estreche la mano y regresaba a mi sillón individual en la sala

- Shizuru, no me dijiste que estaba muerta?- Grito la peli verde

- Jjajajaja ... yo muerta?- Le pregunte con incredulidad - y no le hables así a mi esposa!- Le dije desde mi lugar con una mirada de muerte

- Ja tu esposa? Shizuru sera mi esposa para mañana- Esto me esta irritando

- De que estas hablando?

- Pues sencillo, Shizuru no puede estar casada con alguien que lleva muerta 5 años, así que con la ayuda de nuestra organizadora de bodas, la , nos casaremos mañana...- A este punto perdí la calma y le solté un puñetazo y la abría pulverizado de no ser por que el Secretario me detuvo

- Basta General!- Me tenia agarrada por los hombros- esto no se soluciona a golpes, ademas no es digno de alguien como tu y lo sabes- Mientras me soltaba y ayudaba a levantarse a la peli verde

- Maldita loca! vas a pagar por esto!- Grito la peli verde mientras salia de la casa, conteniendo los chorros de sangre que salían por su nariz

Una vez la rata verde salio de mi territorio, procedí a tomar asiento y a jugar con mi bastón ( con empuñadura de lobo) esperando las obvias explicaciones que debían darme.

-Y bien?- Pregunte secamente

- Querido, creo que seria justo que le comentaras al General lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia- La Sra . Viola

- Tienes razón querida- Dijo tomando asiento junto a su esposa y Shizuru

- Lo escucho Secretario Viola- Le dije mientras dejaba de jugar con mi bastón y lo miraba fijamente

- Como ha escuchado General Kuga, después de que se perdiera comunicación con su equipo durante la misión a el Valle Negro, fue enviado un grupo de búsqueda el cual logro recuperar los cuerpos de los 5 acompañantes que fueron asignados a dicha misión junto con ud, los cuales estaban en condiciones casi irreconocibles, la búsqueda de ud se prolongo por todo el Valle Negro son éxito alguno, por lo que se le declaro Muerta en Acción al año de no encontrar señales de vida por su parte.

- Asi que...

- Si, básicamente estas muerta para el país y bueno con el paso de los años nosotros permitimos que las personas comenzaran a cortejar a nuestra hija, para evitar que quedara sola...

- Interesante... - Con sonrisa lobuna- así que mientras yo... no importa, así que estoy muerta? y por ello deciden borrar todo rastro de mi existencia?- Pregunte desconcertada

- No es tan sencillo General, ademas ahora que estas aquí frete a nosotros creo que seria justo de tu parte decirnos que sucedió- Me pregunto muy serio

-Ja me esta dando a entender que por ser capturada por unos locos, sobrevivir a regañadientes a... esas condiciones y regresar a mi hogar- Mire a Shizuru- y haber cumplido la misión aun así quieren verme como a una traidora?- Solté una carcajada

- Oh eso cambia las cosas por completo... me sorprenden tus declaraciones,pero no es momento para ello, eso lo hablaremos mañana en privado con el Jefe Supremo- El terminar su declaración suavizo su mirada y relajo su postura

- Pero no acaso mañana es el gran día?- Pregunte con burla

- JAJAJAJA mi de broma lo diga de nuevo General, ahora que ha vuelto a casa ese asunto esta liquidado, en definitiva no permitiré tal atrocidad!

- Oh...

-Así es General, creo que bien sabe que no hay en el mundo alguien que la pueda reemplazar como militar y dudo mucho- Con los ojos tristes- que alguien mas pueda ocupar su lugar en el corazón de mi hija, ademas no permitiré que nuestra heroína nacional sea tratada como un traidor- Dijo mientras se levantaba- hoy mismo todos sabrán de su regreso y el compromiso con Margueritte sera cancelado- Y yo me levante con el- bienvenida de nuevo Silver Wolf- Y me dio de nuevo un abrazo de oso al que se unio su esposa, cosa que me hizo ruborizar

-Ara Natsuki se ruboriza muy fácil- Dijo Shizuru mientras se paraba junto a su padre después de que este me soltó

- Shi - Shizuru!

- Bueno chicas, nosotros nos retiramos, hay mucho que hacer y supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar- La Sra Viola me guiño el ojo y me vio raro

- Y bueno yo supongo que debo desorganizar la boda jejeje- Ella seguía aquí?

-Jjajaja cierto , pero no se preocupe mi marido aun le pagara sus honorarios- Y así los tres salían de la casa y solo quedamos Shizuru y yo

- Shi-Shizuru yo...

No termine de hablar por que fui detenida por uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

- No digas nada... solo déjame abrazarte- Y me abrazo muy fuerte, mas aun que su padre, pero lo único que sentí fue paz

- Shizuru te extrañe y solo puedo decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti- Y la bese después de 5 largos años

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser feroz y apasionado, para después despojarnos de la estorbosa ropa y fundirnos en nuestro amor después de nuestra larga separación, yo solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla ir de mis brazos de nuevo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero ya esta aqui la actualizacion y espero sus comentarios e ideas! gracias por leer**

**Una cosa mas, pude notar ciertas irregularidades en cap anterior y debo aclarar que en la sala cuando entra natsuki alli se encuentran alyssa y la mamá de shizuru platicando sobre los arreglos de la boda.**

**Y por cierto desconozco como es que se comio palabras o talvez yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos jejeje**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de mai-hime y mai-otome no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien corresponda.**

**Capitulo 2**

Hace 5 años ( Zona cero- Valle Negro)

- General, cuales son sus ordenes- Cabo Rei, o lo que queda de el

- Cabo, sus pais esta orgulloso por contar con soldados como tu, pero de verdad esperas que en tu estado te de ordenes?- le pergunte amarrando un pedazo de uniforme a el muñon de su pierna y evitar se desangre

- General, con todo respeto, pero dado que usted y yo somos los unicos que quedamos me gustaria morir siendo util a la mision- de repente un proyectil se impacto de lleno en la cabeza del cabo y solo vi volar sus sesos frete a mi

- Cabo! Cabo!- grite desesperada, pero ya no servia de nada

- No... es mi culpa!- grite y grite sin importar que el enemigo me rodeara en un par de segundos

Despues de eso todo se volvió negro y no supe mas de mi hasta que...

- Natsuki... Natsuki, despierta- zuru?

- Natsuki despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla- al abrir mis ojos tenia a Shizuru en mis brazos mirandome con amor, algo que no crei poder volver a vivir.

- Shi-Shizuru?- aun no me lo creo

- Si, Nat-su-ki?- suspire de alivio

- Nada, que decias?

-Bueno que Natsuki estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no dejaba de moverse y gritar "es mi culpa"- pude notar ligera consternacion en su mirar

- Oh- y ahora que le digo- si, veras...- piensa- pues recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Si, como olvidarlo- suspiro

- Recuerda que derrame la bebida sobre tu vestido y solo pude decir " es mi culpa", pues esta soñando con ello

- Es cierto- uff- esa noche perdi un bonito vestido, pero gane algo mejor- dialogo que remato con una brillante sonrisa

Gracias a dios que pude safarme de contar algo desagradable que me tomaria mucho explicar. Y bueno sin mas que decir decidi confirmar con mis labios la existencia de Shizuru en mis brazos. Estubimos un rato mas en el sillon de la sala hasta que el timbre de la puerta sono y fue hasta entonces que descubri que ya era medio dia, pero del dia siguiente!

Como relampago busque mis ropas y sali para ver quien tocaba, mientras Shizuru me seguia por detras

-General, puede respondernos unas preguntas?- genial un reportero morboso

- Quien eres y por que estas aqui?- dije poniendo mala cara

- Soy reportero del canal 20 y vengo a entrevistarte, General- y su nieve de que la quiere?

-Pues lo siento, no me gustan las estrevistas- y le cerre la puerta en plena cara

- Ara General que pudo ser mas cortes- en serio?

- Shizuru, al menos me deberian dejar tomar un baño y disfrutar de mi esposa antes de acosarme, sobre cosas que no quiero hablar

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo y ya que hablas de un baño por que no tomar uno justas?- me encanta su tono jugeton

- Mmmm suena tentador, pero debo declinar- no quiero que...

- No sera que no quieres que vea esas cicatrices en la espalda y ese extraño tatuaje?- bueno, si eso...

- Pero... cuando?

- Lo vi? vamos no evitaria mirar cada rincon tuyo, despues de ...

- Shh no digas mas, y en ese caso quiero pedirte dos favores- le dije mirandola a los ojos

- Y que es eso?

- Uno, dame tiempo, no quiero hablar por el momento sobre eso, dos, ese tatuaje, si alguien te llega a preguntar por alguna marca en mi cuerpo, quiero que solo comentes sobre las cicatrices

- Pero, por que? que tiene de malo, al menos a mi me gusta- eh?

- No, puedo decirte nada... al menos por ahora, espero me tengas paciencia- ademas que te pondria en peligro

- Bueno, solo si Natsuki acepta mi invitacion- esta mujer...

-Shizuru es muy serio, espero me apoyes en esto, no quiero que algo malo te pase por estar conmigo- y la abrace muy fuerte

- Yo... entiendo, pero quiero que tu me comprendas tambien, despues de todo este tiempo creyendo lo peor- se aferro a mi- y ahora tenerte aqui y que regreses tan misteriosa, eso me hace sentir lejos de ti y no quiero eso

- Lo se, y siento mucho lo que sucedio... si pudiera regresar el tiempo y...

- No, nunca digas eso, yo jamas me he arrepentido ni un solo segundo de haberte conocido, asi que ni pienses en ello

- Gracias por todo Shizuru, no se que haría sin ti, y prometo pronto contarte lo que paso en esa mision- le dije casi en un susurro

- Esta bien te esperare, pero a cambio deberas compensarme

- No esperaba menos de ti mi amor

- Ara, no creerás que seria asi de facil, o si?

- Por supùesto que no, y supongo que tendre que trabajar muy duro- si es totalmente doble sentido je

- Es bueno saber que estas preparada, por que asi sera hasta que decidas contarme todo- vaya que sera una ardua pero placentera labor, igual y mejor no le cuento nada

- Como tu mandes Viola-sama

Despues de esa insolencia por mi parte, Shizuru me permitió bañarme, aunque ya se imaginaran las circunstancias en que esto se desarrollo jejeje y para nada me quejo de hecho me fascina solo que en el fondo me hace sentir miserable por no contarle la verdad a la persona mas importante para mi.


End file.
